American Slumber Party
by animeblackangel
Summary: America is bored and is left with one thing to do call everyone up for a slumber party. then they end up playin Tuth or Dare and things get hectic fast. I don't own anything. multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

America stood there watching as Tony was about to bored his ship. Tony turned to the american to say his farewell. "limey limey fucking fucking." the alien said about to board before the blonde interjected."seriously dude your just gonna leave all bored with nothing to do! not cool,what do you expect me to do while your off visiting your family and your freaky looking girlfriend!" America said as he pouted and looked away from his friend. Tony just shook his head and turned to board his ship. "fucking limey" Tony turned to say before going to board once more. America then turned back to face his friend again wided eyed and with a little more spark in his eyes.

"Hell yeah, thats a great idea Tony, later dude!" America said before turning on his heel and ran back towards his house. "man I can't believe Tony got that idea before me, seeing as i'm the hero and all," he said with his all but annoying laugh following right after. He ran as fast as he could to his cell phone and quickly typeing up, as he refered it his "awesome", message.

"Hey hey dudes we all should like have a manly slumber party at my house tonight. it will totally b awesome so u all should come XD." With the message sent to almost every nation out there he gave a triumphant whoop and a fist pump in the air.

he put down his phone down and turned to look at the state of his house. There was trash littered everywhere from McDonalds wrappers to old working files. "...man am I going to have to clean all this up myself..." he looked around once more before looking at his phone with a jolt.

"I know, I could totally call Britain and have him help me with the mess, the guy likes cleaning anyways! Perfect, an idea fit for a hero HAHAHA!" He reached over to his phone to dial his ex. brothers number and soon after the brit answered.

"What the hell do you want now America." the man said with an annoyed growl but the oblivious american didn't notice.

"hey dude you should come over and help me get ready for my awesome manly slumber party tonight!" America said with a huge smile upon his face.

"...you just want me to clean for you America, so do it yourself."

"What how did you-. oh come on Britain you like cleaning anyways, why can't you just help me out dude." America said with a slight pout on his face.

"America first of all, I do not like cleaning I just don't live like a pig like you."

"What, I don no-."

"And second do it yourself and stop bothering me, unlike someone I have work that I am going to do and not leave to the last minute, I'm already held back by the stupid text you sent me." The brit said with a huff and a little irration.

"Oh yeah dude you gonna come later right?" the blonde said with hope in his eyes.

"America like i said i have work to do, so no." the other blond said trying to keep his cool.

"But you have to come it won't be fun withou-, i mean i won't have anyone to help me clean the house. i'll never get done without your help... Please!" he said but absolutely didn't sound begging.

Britain could pratically feel america's pout on the other side of the phone, he was never good at saying no to America.

"...oh fine, don't get any other ideas i'm not coming for you but only because-."

"AW yeah, kay can I see you over here in like a hour?" okay thanks dude" america said before he adruptly hung up the phone. The american looked around once more at the living room in his house then proceeded to the kitchen. "Now lets see what junk food I can put out for my awesome party!" the blonde said with a whoop.

After a hour, america already picked out all the food he was to set out for the party and set it our on his counter. Just then he heard his door bell ring. "Coming dude!" the blonde all but ran to the door. "Hey Britain hows it hanging dude!" he said while opening the door with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh don't give me that, your just happy to see i'm here to help you clean." Britain said and turned with a huff.

"Oh come on dude you know that thats partly the reason. I wouldn't of called you if i didn't want to see you..." America said with a slight frown on his face.

Britain turned to look back at him with slightly wide eyes and a little red on his cheeks. "really...?"

America's smile was right back on his face with something in his eyes the Britain couldn't tell what. "Of course dude. america said with sincerity in his voice. But then america quickly turned to look back to the room. " ALRIGHT!" he shouted startling the brit causeing him to jump. "lets get started cleaning shall we?" the american said with the same look on his face.

"S-sure..." the older blonde said and turned to clean. suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist and was pulled in a hug "thanks Britain I owe you" america said softly in his ear causeing the birt to flush. And as quickly as he was there he was gone and started cleaning. The brit turned back a little wide eyed and the blush still on his cheeks. A-america why did you-,"

"Hey Britain you gonna help me clean or what dude" America said like nothing even happened. "R-right" Britain said and turned back to start cleaning. After a couple hours of cleaning the, as Brtiain called it a dumpster of a house, they were finally able to get it clean and ready for the party. "Bloody hell America remind me to never help you clean again..." Britain said with a little sweat on his brow

"Oh come on old man it wasn't that bad" the american said with a smirk

"i'm not old you bloody wanker! And your lucky that I even came to help." he said with a glare.

"Right, right lets just-" There was a sudden tune signaling that someone was at the door. "Yes, finally" America said with a fist pump in the air. he ran as fast as he could to the door. He quickly opened the door to see a smirking France.

"hello mon ami" france said with a smirk

"Oh hell no, you invited the frog!" Britain said in a growl

"Oh Britain I didn't think you would actually come. hmmm what were you two doiing in the house alone, did i interupt some-.

"just shup up frog," Britain said with a little malice in his voice "don't you even get the wrong idea!" he all but yelled. France just shrugged his shoulders and turned to sit on the couch. "Oh I can already tell i'm not going to like this..." the brit sighed.

After about 30 minutes a few other nations came all including: France, Canada, China who was draged by Russia, italy and germany.

"Alright lets finally get this party started!" America said with a whoop. "About bloody time, i was sick of waiting." Britain said with a sigh.

"Okay everyone listen up!" america yelled to get everyones eyes on him. "So is everyone ready to start on the first thing of the night" America was about to speak but Itlay interjected. "So America what did you have in mind, are we going to eat pasta, I like a pasta!" Italy said with a bright smile who was sitting on the couch with a arm wrapped around Germay.

"I have something even better!" America said with a mischievous smirk. "Oh great, what is it aru." China said with a frown of his face with and a smiling Russian beside him.

" Okay wait for it...were going to play Truth of Dare!" America said with a triumphant smirk.

"WHAT!" everyone all but yelled.

**A/N hey everyone I finally finished my first story yay! sorry its so short but its the first chapter and I'm new XD but I promise I will try to make them longer and more interesting, so please just give me time.** **Oh and I have a poll up on my profile on what type of story I should do after this so take a look.**

**Oh and this will have USUK in it so if you don't like I don't think you'll like some parts. if you want to see other pairings or characters just PM me or put it in your review XD I'll be happy to hear from you all!**

**till next time hasta la pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **ok heres the next chapter lovelys. enjoy~ i have a poll up on what my next story should be so go and vote please? XD (i havent gotten a single vote yet ;-; ) ok you can read now XD**

Everyone just looked at the American until finally the Asian nation spoke up. "you cant be serious aru, you do realize that's a child game right?" China said in a sign, with a bored look on his face. "I-it is not it's totally bad ass!" America said, not believing what he just heard. "yeah maybe for a five year old." Britain said with a huff. "oh come on just give it a try. And anyways this is my party so were doing it." America said with a more serious tone.

"Ve, I want to play, it sounds fun!" Italy said with his eyes still closed but with a smile still on his face none the less. "Yes let's play makes easier to get blackmail da?" Russia said with his all to creepy smile on his features. The rest just huffed and nodded in agreement; knowing good and well they wouldn't be able to talk the American out of this one.

"Right now since I'm the hero I get to go first! Alright Francy pants Truth or Dare?" America said with his overly enthusiastic smile on his face. "Give me the best dare you can come up with." France said in a joking manner. "Alright I dare you to call McDonalds and ask to speak to Ronald McDonald! Oh and put it on speaker phone." America said with a triumphant smile on his face. "Is that really the best you can come up with mon ami, I know you're an American but still…how disappointing." France said with a all to happy smirk on his face.

"What, my dare was totally amazing! It'll totally make you sound totally retarded!" America said with a huff.

"America, France doesn't need any help in the department." England said with a smirk playing at his lips. "Oh Britain just wait for your turn mon ami." France said with his usual rape face. "Fine go ahead and give me your phone for I can call your beloved grease pit." France said with a huff.

"Your just jealous that that grease pit can smell better then you any day." the American said with a smirk, Causing a few others to chuckle around the room. "here it's speed dial one" America said while handing the French man his phone.

"oh why am I not surprised that horrendous excuse for a restaurant is on your first." France took the phone then pressed the number one on the phone, put it on speaker and waited. After about the third ring they finally were able to pick the phone up.

"Hello this is McDonalds how can I help you?" said the other voice on the line that sounded a lot like one of those annoyed teenagers that didn't want to be there. "Yes I was calling to ask to speak to Ronald McDonald." France said looking at the smirking nations. "Are you a serious retard." The boy on the other line said with sarcastic tone, Then almost immediately hung up.

After hearing the comment from the worker everyone began to chuckle at the rude workers words. "how rude I never like that dump anyways and stop fucking laughing it wasn't that funny!" France then yelled, and soon the laughter finally died down.

"Alright England its your turn to pay after your last comment. Truth or dare?" France said with a smirk. England then turned back with a glare pointed at the frenchie. "Whatever frog, truth." France then smirked and laughed his signature laugh. "honhonhon, very well mon ami, are you the dominate or submissive in bed." he said with his smirk widening. As soon as the words left his mouth the brit turned red from embarrassment and glared at the other blonde. "W-hat the fuck, what kind of question is that!" the blonde yelled.

"oui your right you are most defiantly the submissive one no doubt." he said with his smirk then widening more if that was even possible. The brit only got redder from anger and not just embarrassment this time.

"And what in the bloody hell makes you say that. I'll I have you know that I used to be a bloody pirate and a damn good one at that. Not to mention that I used to be punk in my even younger days, so I don't think I would be the bloody girl you twat!" he yelled his glare turning more menacing.

"oui but like you said, you used to. I just think you turned feminine in your old age" France said backing away as he knew that the brit would snap at any minute. "WHY YOU!" the next thing the others knew Britain tackled France down to the floor. They were both rolling around on the floor for a few minutes until china finally spoke up.

"ok ok can we please just get on with this game I just want to leave as soon as possible" he said with a annoyed look on his face. The two blondes then separated and sat back down on different sides of the room, with England beside America and France with his arm around Canada. Said Canadian had a light blush on his face.

"Fine, Germany truth or dare?" Britain said who was still glaring at France. Germany who was sitting by the Italian, who was currently rambling about how pasta was the best food in the world, turned back to the group. "truth." he said with his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose. England then had a look on his face that was one of thought then shrugged and answered "coffee or tea?" America then shoved the older blonde a little. "Oh come on England that's lame dude!" the other then just turned to look at him with a glare.

"oh shut up you wanker I didn't even I want to play in the first place!" he said with a huff. "if you two are done I would like to finish my turn and get this over with. Coffee, Russia truth or dare?" the German then turned to the Russian. He looked back with his usual creeper smile. "Dare, da?"

Germany then smirked having come up with a great dare. "I dare you to call Belarus and say that you wish to become one with her." he said with the smirk still present on his face. Russia then turned pale and suddenly started trembling

"r-ight n-o problem. He then proceeded to get his phone out and dialed Belarus's number. With not even the first ring going by she immediately answered the phone. "Brother is that you!" she said in a rushed voice. "y-es it's me, I was c-alling to tell you that I wish t-o become one with- h-ello sister?" Immediately Russia's color drained from his face as he heard a door opening. Everyone then turned to see Belarus standing at the door with a creepy grin on her face.

"Brother is it true, I knew you would want to evenly, now marry me marry me marry Me." she said as she slowly interred the room. Russia the was on his feet in an instant and grabbed china. "GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!" the Russian yelled with a shocked and kicking Asian man thrown over his shoulder he then proceeded to run out the back door as fast as he could manage with Belarus on his tail.

"Come back brother, we can finally be together, me baaaaack! She yelled while running after her brother out the door into the darkening night. The rest of the nations that was present in the room just sat there in silence for a few minute not really even knowing what just happened, until finally America spoke up and broke the silence.

"man Germany I never knew you could be that evil." he said still looking at his back door. Germany just shrugged not really caring. "I just wanted revenge after the last war we had." he said.

"Well…thanks to that dare we lost two players…, well I guess it's up to the hero to take Russia's turn" he said with his usual laugh followed right after. "Alright Canada your turn bro, truth or dare?" almost instantly everyone had a confused look on their faces. "Who?" Everyone in the room said not including America and Canada.

"Oh come on guys, he's right in front of you! And you call me oblivious." America said with a frown on his face. "Alright Canada truth or- suddenly the front door pooped open and a certain albino walked into the room with a grin present on his features.

"The awesome me has finally arrived bitches. So what did I miss?" Everyone then turned and after seeing the person they all immediately groaned.

**A/N: ok i have finally posted again yay! Also i have a poll up that asks what story i should do next so help me out and go vote! XD so i would like to thank all that reviewed for my last chapter which were: ****Otaku-Jewel**** and ****geeksthename****, thanks for being my very first reviewers XD** **i promise to work quickly on the next chapter for all you wonderful people. and prussia's here so look forward to that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and it's the longest yet! Thanks for all my wonderful reviewers who take their time out of their busy days just to comment it means a lot. :D and don't forget I have a poll up on my profile for what my next story should be so please PLEASE go vote I'm begging you! What takes you guys like one minute brightens up my whole entire day! Anyways enough of my rant, you can read now XD**

After everyone saw a certain albino they all groaned in response except France of course. "…well that's not the response I was looking for, oh well you're just jealous of my awesomeness kesesese! Prussia said looking at everyone around the room. "So what did the awesome me miss huh?"

"Great now we have a new player, and now we don't have to worry about losing two! You came at just the right time mon ami!" France said with a grin on his face. "Great…so…what are we talking about?

"Why, we're playing truth or dare!" "Yeah and France here totally got told he was a retard earlier, you should of been here!" America said with a huge smile at his lips

"Oh you're just happy it wasn't you at the end of that insult this time!" France said in a knowing smile "I do no-!"

"Anyways you're gonna play right?" France said still looking at America who still had a frown gracing his face. "Oh yeah the awesome me totally has to get in on this action!"

"Alright whatever" mumbled America "anyways I just called on Canada truth or-" "Who?"

"Seriously stop that! It's like you get a kick out of saying that right after his name is spoken." America huffed. Everyone was quiet for a minute after his outburst until America spoke up again with his smile returning. "Ok like I said Canada, and don't any of you say it!" America said turning his accusing gaze back to the other members, some with their mouths open as if they were about to speak. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Canada spoke softly. "Alright, I dare you to go outside and scream my polar bear has run away for one minute." America said looking at Canada.

"D-do I have to do that dare. I mean I still have kumajina in my arms." Canada said with a nervous look. "Of course you do its part of the game!" the blue eyed blonde said "now go on." Canada then slowly got to his feet and shuffled to the door opening it. "Remember you have to scream it!" Canada then turned back towards the door and walked out, everyone immediately following after the him.

Said Canadian was running down the street with wide blue eyes screaming "my polar bear has run away!" with a surprisingly loud voice that no one even thought Canada could muster. After about 20 seconds people were starting to come outside to see what was happening, all gathering around the streets.

Even from where they stood all the nations could see the blush that was on Canada's face. While running around outside. After about another 20 seconds someone finally spoke up from the surround crowd and said "he's right in your arms dumb ass!" which immediately Prussia's and Americas face darkened and they both said in unison "oh no he didn't" and all but tackled the man down and began to pummel him.

After said nations was done hurting the guy (who rightfully desired it I might add. XD) they all returned in side with a frowning Canada. "Remind me to never play this game again with you America."

"hehe s-sorry dude I didn't think it would turn out like that. At least I went all hero one that one guy's sorry ass for insulting you!" America said not looking at Canada. "And don't forget about the awesome me; I wasn't going to let that man say something like that to my little birdie. Prussia said causing his said birdie to blush. "

"A-anyways, Prussia truth or dare?" Canada said trying to hide his blush from the other players. "Aw fuck yeah I finally get a turn, dare!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air. Canada thought for about another minute before replying. "I dare you to not to say awesome for 30 minutes, and if you do you have to do training with your brother for a day." He said .almost immediately getting a frown from the other Prussian nation.

"Oh come on! west's training is totally tiring I wouldn't last one hour!" he said with a huff crossing his arms. "it's your fault for choosing dare." Canada said with a shy smile. "Whatever the awe- I mean I could, without a doubt survive just 20 min-."

"30"

"damnit, FINE! 30 minutes without using that word!" he huffed determination set in his eyes "anyways it's my turn right, now Italy truth or dare!" he said pointing his finger at the boy.

"VE~ it my turn, truth!" Italy said with a huge smile gracing his lips.

"Do you want in west's pants!" the albino said earning him a glare from said nation.

Ve~ what does that mean? Oh do you mean like a kangaroo with a pouch? I don't think I would be able to fit though…" he said while looking over to Germany with his head tilted in confusion. Germany groaned face palming at the red haired nations oblivious still blushing immensely.

"Ah~ so innocent, Italy he means do you want to make l'amour with the German." Germany then looks up again this time with an annoyed look on his face. "I really don't find this appropriate!" he screamed in anger.

"Ve? Why are you do you look so offended, d-o you n-ot love me?" Italy said with tears forming in his eyes as he turns away. "n-no I never sai- I-I mean-! …of course I care about you Italia…" before anyone knew what happened Italy started clinging to him with the biggest smile he could muster.

"So you do love, I'm so happy! And I would never mind getting in your pants!" some people in the room couldn't help but snicker at the Italians actions and words. "I-Italy you really shouldn't say things like that it doesn't suit you…" Germany mumbled with his face looking as red as a tomato.

"Well if it makes you happy I won't say things like that anymore." Italy gave him a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush more if that's even possible. "aww that's so sweet now maybe you can get laid now west! keseseses!" Germany turned back with a glare filled with murderous intent. "What was that bruder?!" he bit out harshly. "Oh you know just saying how happy I am for you two. Hehe." Prussia said nervously, quickly turning away.

"a-anyways isn't Italy's turn" he quickly added making Italy perk up. "ve ve it is I wanna go! Can I?" Italy said looking at Germany with pleading eyes. Germany's expression soften immediately having forgotten his brothers comments with one look at the smiling Italian. "ja go ahead Italia." he said with one of his rare smiles.

"Yay! America truth or dare?!" Italy said bouncing up and down in excitement. "FINALLY! I thought I was never going to get a turn, I mean seriously the hero shouldn't be the last one called. Anyway give me a truth!" he said with a cocky smile.

"ve, do you regret the America revolution?" England and America both looked up at that with a jolt. And with those few words Americas smile wasn't there anymore and quickly replaced with a frown. He then looked over to England and could see him holding his head down with his hair in his eyes, but you could clearly see him shaking, though if it was out of anger or sadness he couldn't tell. America then looked back to the others looking at him with expecting eyes. He then spoke with determination in his eyes.

"no, no I don't" as he said this England's head shot up with a hurt expression, America could feel his heart break a bit at the sight but he kept going none the less. "After a few years growing up with England I could tell I didn't want that kind of relationship with him and broke away and I'll never regret that." he said this while looking England straight in the eyes. But before he could continue England quickly stood up "I-I have heard enough, I'm leaving." and with that he immediately started running out of the door, but America could clearly see the tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"E-England wait!" America yelled quickly getting to his feet and running after the other blonde out in to the early night leaving the shocked nations to stare at the open door. "Ve…did I do something wrong?" Italy said with a regretful frown.

America looked all over for his ex. Brother before finally finding him sitting in front of a tree with his knees hugged to his chest his head resting on top. America walked over slowly to England at first not wanting him to run off again after seeing him. But apparently wasn't quiet enough because England's head shot up after he took a few steps closer. England quickly stood up again and was about to run but before he could America quickly grabbed him by the wrist keeping him from escaping.

"L-let me go you git!" England yelled looking back at him with a glare. "England please listen to me. Let me explain!" America pleaded but England wasn't having it.

"I think you said enough at your little sleep over, now let me go!" he yelled struggling against Americas vice like grip. "No you don't understand you didn't let me finish! Just please let me-!"

Suddenly England stop struggling and looked back at him with a glare his eyes still filled with tears. "I don't want to hear it!" He yelled more tears falling from his eyes "America I already know you hate me so why don't you just leave it at that! I hate being reminded that the only thing I had, cared about, in this world left me. I hate being reminded that I'm alone in this world!" he said with more tears flowing out of his eyes. "I tried with all I had to keep you safe so why!" he finally finished America looked at him shocked for a minute trying to take all this in. after a few more seconds he brought England into a hug causing the smaller nation to tense up.

"E-England I never ever hated you, and I never will." he whispered into England's soft hair. England then started struggling again trying to get away. "t-then why did you break away…you said you didn't want a relationship with me back at the house!" Britain said pulling away from the American. "I never said that! I didn't want the kind of relationship we had back then! I never said I didn't want a relationship with you at all…" he said looking England straight in the eyes.

"I-I don't understand…" England said turning away from him. America sighed and reached his hand out and turned England's head so that he faced him. "England back then when you first took me in I instantly loved you. You always did what you could to protect me and did everything you could to support me even though you weren't well off as a country back then. But after a few years I started to realize I didn't love you, not like a brother." He said still cupping his cheek; England's eyes widened and opened his mouth to say something but America quickly cut him off.

"I loved you way more than that, more than a brother. I wanted something more." "I-I still don't-. Before England could finish America brought his face closer so that their lips were almost touching. "Maybe this will help" America whispered closing the gap and sliding his eyes closed while England's widened in shock. After a few moments passed and England got over his shock and he closed his eyes as well and leaned into the kiss, kissing him back. After they broke away America immediately began to talk once more.

"England please, I do regret just leaving you alone to cry in the rain that day…but I wanted a different kind of love from you, but back then I was only a brother to you so…" he said with his head downcast looking at the ground. "A-actually I didn't. After I came back that one time and saw you have grown up, even taller than me, I guess I started to feel for you more than a brother as well seeing as much you had matured…"

Americas head shot up at his words and looked England in the eyes again "really?" he said with his eyes widening. "Y-yes but after the revolution I-I thought I lost you so I tried to discard those feelings because I thought you hated me after that."

"England I never meant to hurt you so badly, and like I said before I could never hate you. I-I love you." America said with a light blush. England looked back into America's eyes and smiled. "I-I love you too." "Not like a brother right?" America clarified making England roll his eyes. "git" before they knew it their lips were connected once more in a passionate kiss.

**A/n: well I hope you guys liked it XD and you guys finally got USUK and GerIta! I also tried to add fluff for you all and there's more to come some keep reading XD and thanks to ****Tiryn**** and ****Weirdgirl99**** for reviewing last chapter! I love you all XD**

** Reviews mean smiles for me all day, and causes me to write more! *Hint hint* oh and please go vote!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm back XD sorry it took me longer this time but I worked hard last night just to finish it just for you all! =) this chapter doesn't have England and America in it, there doing…other things…if you catch my drift ;) my poll for what my next story should be is still up so go vote! Anyways enjoy the chapter XD**

"Germany did I do something wrong" Italy said looking at the door were America and England fled. "…you just brought up a hurtful topic…" "Yes Italy its not your fault, they just need time to talk it out." Canada said though he was still worried about how his brother would handle it, he can be oblivious at many times. Canada sighs at his last thoughts about his brother until a certain albino stands up dramatically

"Alright I totally have an awe- I-I mean an amazing idea!" he says in a smirk feeling a little more triumphant in not saying THAT word, and not just by his amazing idea. "oh and what would that be mon ami?" France asks with a raised eyebrow.

"since we are missing two players due to their drama we could call Spain and tell him to come to make up for the missing players! So what do you think, great idea right!" he says with a proud smile on his face. France immediately brightens up at his idea "ah that's a wonderful idea, though will still be down a player…" "all we have to do is tell Toni to bring his little 'tomato' to even it out. And plus with Romano here he'll be even more into the idea of playing with us! Man I'm a total genius!" Prussia says grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"so any objections, no? Good." He says before anyone can answer his question. Everyone in the room except France and Italy groaned at the thought of having the bad touch trio around and a moody Italian, but once Prussia has an idea in that thick skull of his there's no turning back…

Prussia dialed and waited for the other member of the bad touch trio to answer. After about the fourth ring he was about to give up and try again when finally he answered. "h-hello?" came Spain's voice on the other line that sounded a bit frantic. "hey Spain get your ass over here at Americas house and play truth or dare with us!" Prussia said with his hands in the air waving for emphasis even though he knew his friend couldn't see him. "I-I don't know Romano's pretty pissed at me right now…I don't know why though…" Spain said and even though Prussia couldn't see it he could practically feel the frown on the others face.

"What did you do this time to piss him off?" Prussia sighs having to talk to his friend about Romano troubles…again. "I-I didn't do anything…at least I don't think I did…" he says in a sigh "all I did why try and cuddle with him on the couch and he pushed me away and I asked why can't he just be affectionate like little Feli and then yelled at me something about a 'tomato bastard ' and ran off…I just don't know what to do…"he sighed looking sadly at the floor.

"…well he'll probably get over after a while, don't worry…so I are you going to come?" Prussia said still trying to get his friend to come despite his 'Romano troubles'. "Well…I could see if Roma wants to go…" Prussia hears his friend put down the phone, guessing he was going to ask Romano. After a few minutes Spain comes back to the phone. "w-well he said 'do whatever you want you stupid bastard' so I guess I could come…" he said still sounding a little sad about his upset 'tomato'. Though Prussia only heard the yes in that statement and not the emotion as much.

"That's great get here ASAP! Kay, see you later!" he said hanging the phone. "He said yes, though I doubt Romano will be coming, he's pissed again at Spain." Italy's face immediately fell when they received the message. "So fratello isn't coming…? The albino just shrugged his shoulders in response. "I don't know, he might, but Spain didn't say." "oh…" Italy said with a frown still on his face

"well so do you guys want to go on, because the awe-shit the amazing me I mean can't wait around here for to long with nothing to do that's unawe- damn, birdie this dare is to hard!" Prussia whined sitting back down near the Canadian putting an arm around the blonde. "well I guess we could go ahead, and you only have about 20 minutes left calm down." he said blushing a little at the Prussian closeness.

"but its to hard, can we just changer the dare to have me only have like 30 seconds left?" Canada just shook his head no smiling at Prussia "you'll be fine, now who should go next?" he asked looking around the room at the other nations. "ve~ big brother France hasn't gone in awhile, he should go!" Italy said brightening back up at the mention of the game.

"Ah that's a great idea Italy~" France says in a happy voice. He then looked around for his next "prey" as he put it. His eyes then landed on the German sitting across from him a smirk coming to his face. "Ok mon ami Germany truth or dare?" Germany then looked his way immediately with slight irritation in his eyes. Everyone knew if France called you with that kind of smirk on his face you knew you were screwed or going to be screwed, metaphorical and/or literal.

"…dare." he then regretted the word as soon as it left his mouth, his reason being Frances smirk grew what seemed to be twice as big as it was before.

"ohonhonhon, wrong move mon ami~" France grinned with a little evil spark in his eyes. "I dare you to go into a store scratch your crotch and say 'damn these crabs really itch' ohonhonhon. France and Prussia burst out laughing as soon as the dare was out of France's mouth. Germany on the other hand paled as soon as he heard his dare. There was no way he could do that it was just to embarrassing, _I'm going to have to find a way to get him back, stupid French bastard. _Germany thought planning his revenge.

"You can't be serious! I can't just go out and do that, not in public!" Germany growled angrily at the still laughing French man. "oh but you have to mon ami~ its only fair, everyone else did their dares." he said in-between giggles.

"ve~ don't worry Germany its not like its horrible, I mean crabs are really cute~ they have these cute little pinchers and-"

"Italy its not those kind of crabs… "Germany faced palm again at his Italians innocence. Italy tilted his head to the side, not knowing exactly what other kind of crabs he could mean. but when he opened his mouth to ask Germany looked at him with pleading eyes. "P-please I'll tell you later." Italy just nodded and left it at that.

France and Prussia finally calmed down from their fit of laughter, only giggling from time to time. France then looked back to Germany with expecting eyes. "you could go to the store across the street, you should get going. Of course were going along as well to make sure you do it." he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

With a sigh Germany stood up and began to set out for the door, with the other nations following behind. He made his way outside and all to soon he was in front of the store that held his future demise. With a sigh he entered the store with determination in his eyes. He was the damned personification of Germany for fucks sake; he could take something as little as this.

The other nations followed him with a big grin on their face thinking of seeing the German blushing like a school girl, except for Italy of course, I mean think about it he didn't even know what kind of crabs they were talking about! But the Italian still had a smile on his face none the less.

Germany was standing in the store looking around. He looked around eyeing the people in the store. There wasn't to many people for that, Germany was grateful. He then sighed not seeing any other way out of this. He then reluctantly started scratching his vital regions, blushing while doing this because he caught a few eyes at his action. Then while not looking at the disgusted looks he was getting from the people watching, he took in a deep breath and said "damn these crabs really itch" loud enough for the surrounding people to overhear.

When he looked back up he could see almost all of the people looking at him now looking at him a look of disgust and started moving away. Suddenly he heard France and Prussia laugh at him again only a lot louder, while Italy just looked as he always did, and Canada looking at him with sympathy in his eyes. Blushing like mad he started walking out of the store with the others following close behind.

Once back inside Germany was getting rather irritated due to the fact the same two nations were still laughing their asses off. "ALRIGHT IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING RIGHT NOW I WILL RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO MEIN SHEPERDS, SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the two immediately shut up looking a little terrified at his outburst. Satisfied by the renewed silence he then let out a sigh. "now if you two are quite done with your laughing I would like to get on with my turn." he said glaring at the two who still looked a little shocked to say the least.

"STUPID TOMATO BASTARD GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

The nations heads shot up at the familiar voice and the door suddenly slammed open with a very pissed off Italian on the other side. "but Roma, cant you just tell me what I did." Spain whined as he appeared beside him. "fuck! Off!" Romano growled with a glare pointed at the Spaniard.

Even at their fowl mood Italy perked up from seeing his brother actually did come to the sleep over. He ran over to him and tackled him down in a hug. "fratello~ I'm so glad you came." Italy cheered as his brother tried to push him away.

"Yeah yeah good to see you to, now get the hell off!" he said with a scowl. Italy's smiled dropped just a bit as he reluctantly let go of his brother.

"About time you got here!" Prussia said standing up and joining his friend who was still at the door putting his arm around him. "You should have seen it, France gave west the best dare it was hilarious, he-" Prussia wasn't able to finish his sentence when a book was flown at him and hit him straight on the face. With a thud he fell to the ground all thanks to a certain grinning German.

Spain looked between Germany and his brother wondering what they were talking about but just shrugged it off. He entered the room heading towards the two Italian brothers until he got a glare from the elder one and immediately took sat next to France instead. "so what were we doing exactly?" Spain questioned looking at the others in the room.

"Ve~ we were playing truth or dare! Germany was next to ask though!" Italy said with his grin widening. Romano then frowned and got up to leave but was held back by his brother. "ve fratello, don't leave please stay and play with us!" Italy begged with his best pleading look. He looked down at his brother and his face immediately softened seeing his face. "F-fine…" Romano said after a long pause, Italy then tackled him in hug again.

"Yay thank you thank you!" he said while jumping excitedly up and down.

"y-yeah whatever now get off me!" he yelled shoving him off, but he still had a smile none the less. "so can we just get over with this already. So it's the potato bastards turn right." he huffed still glaring at the other occupants in the room.

"Yeah it is, does that mean you two are playing?" the German asked the two newly joined nations.

"si, I would love to play." Spain said with a smile on his features though you could tell he was still upset about the between him and Romano. The other just huffed but nodded at his question.

"Alright then Spain, truth or dare?" Germany asked the Spanish speaking country. His head immediately shot up not expecting to be called this early.

"Uh…truth?" he said with uncertainty with a small smile.

"What is the thing in your life you regret the most?" the blonde said. Spain looked shocked for a second then a small frown appeared on his face. He looked down trying to avoid Romano's eyes.

"I-I would say it was close when I first received Romano, I was aggravated at how he wouldn't listen to me and I ran back to Austria. I asked if I could switch Romano with Italy" he said barely above a whisper. He then looked back up to look Romano in the eyes and said, "That will always be the worst mistake I made, I wouldn't want to trade you for the world Roma…" he said looking at him with apologetic eyes. Romano was getting tears in his eyes when Spain said this. Spain eyes widened and suddenly Romano lunged at Spain.

**A/n: I'm sorry I ended it like that but I'll try to get the next chapter up quick so don't worry! =D**

**I hope you like this chapter I didn't like it that much though, that's just probably me though because I'm a perfectionist! XD the poll is still up so please go vote. **

**Thanks to****Weirdgirl99**** and ****Otaku0001**** for leaving a review the last chapter I really appreciate it XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm back I cant believe it took me this long sorry. But there's spamano ahead so enjoy~**

Spain widened his eyes as Romano lunged at him. Thinking Romano was about to hit him out of anger he closed his eyes expecting to be hit by the lunging Italian.

But it never came, what did however was a pair of soft lips that fit perfectly on his. His eyes shot open in shock, and he saw Romano kissing him, actually kissing him! This was the last thing he was expecting to happen.

After getting over his shock his eyes fluttered closed. Slowly starting to kiss him back. Romano actually responded with eager to the kiss. Seeing this as a good sign the Spaniard slowly licked his lips asking to gain permission from Romano, who happily replied by opening his mouth to let him roam with ease. Spain moaned softly into the kiss, moving to Romano's shirt with his hands to get rid of that pesky garment.

"wow, Spain get some!" Prussia yelled at the two making out in front of the others. Romano quickly pulled away from the Spanish speaking nation with his face completely red with embarrassment. Spain however looked disappointed that they got interrupted in their little activity.

"I thought you guys were gonna gives us a show. Ah oh well" France said with his rape face in place. At this comment Spain immediately stood up and grabbed Romano. "we'll be right back." he said and then left with a refusing Italian. Before they left they both heard a certain Prussian say "use protection" on their way out.

When they were outside Spain made sure that the others couldn't see or hear, he then turned back to the still grumbling Italian. "Romano we need to talk about this…" he said with his eyes focused on Romano who had his head downcast now. "earlier we were fighting and you refused to look at me and I don't know why. It wasn't like the other times, I mean in our other fights you would forgive me after about an hour and all is forgotten, but that didn't happen this time. When I said what I did, that was earlier this morning even after two hours you still wouldn't even look at me…"

Spain took a step forward and embraced Romano. Romano's head shot up and he started to struggle against the Spaniard, but was futile against his vice like grip. Suddenly he felt something wet on his shoulder and turned to see that Spain was crying. He stop struggling at this point speechless.

"I-I thought you wouldn't forgive me this time and that you wouldn't want to be around me anymore…" Spain started shaking even more, letting the tears flow from his eyes. He then stepped away and held Romano at arms length and looked him straight in the eyes. "please roma, tell me what I did to offend you so badly." he said with pleading eyes. Romano turned his head back down to the ground a little shocked at how the man in front of him pleaded with him to tell him what was wrong.

He looked back up to face Spain and what he saw made his chest hurt a little. Spain was still looking at him with his eyes a little red from crying with not as much life in them as there used to be. The Italian took a deep breath and let it out before speaking to try and calm his nerves so he wouldn't stumble over them. He couldn't refuse when he was looking at him like that.

"I-I was jealous…I guess…" he said in almost a whisper with his head down. Spain could still hear him nonetheless and was a little taken back by his answer, why did Romano have a reason to be jealous?

"but why? Who were you jealous of?" he asked looking at the brunet with a little shock in his eyes. Romano then took a shuddering breath trying to make himself continue.

"earlier this morning when you were trying to snuggle with me and pushed you away, you said that I should be more affectionate…like my fratello…"he then looked back up at Spain with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "everyone I have ever known prefers him, even our grandfather. When I met you I didn't like you at first because I thought you would turn out like everyone else so I tried to turn you away, so I wouldn't get attached and have a heartbreak later on like I did before from other people I thought I could trust…but through the years you still stayed by me and that made me…happy. You were the only one who made me feel like I was actually worth something…" his voice trailed off at the end not once looking up during his confession to Spain.

Spain couldn't believe that Romano has been in so much pain over the years and he's just noticing this. After he thought over what he said this morning and thinking about what Romano said, he would be mad at himself to if he was in Romano's place.

"I-I didn't know you have ever felt that way, why haven't you ever told me before?" Spain asked tilting Romano's head up to look at him.

"w-why do you think bastard…I-I didn't want to look weak, so I just kept it to myself…it didn't seem that no one cared for me anyways." he said turning his eyes towards the ground again feeling the tears in his eyes wanting to flow free, but he wouldn't let them.

"roma don't say that, there are people who love you for you!" Spain reassuringly, Romano looked up at him with a little anger in them.

"what would you know bastard, no one but my fratello does…everyone else can't stand me…" he trailed off looking down towards the ground, anywhere as long as he wasn't looking at Spain.

"Romano there is someone your forgetting who loves you, even more then your little brother." Spain said, Romano's head shot up with a shocked expression. "oh right bastard, then who?" the Italian said with a hint of hope in his voice. Spain leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"me" before Romano could react Spain turned his head and pressed their lips together. Spain could feel Romano tense up at the kiss, before he gradually melted into the kiss slowly closing his eyes. Romano hesitantly snaked his arms around his neck and turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Spain put his arms around Romano's waist and snuck his tongue out and swiped it across Romano's lips making the little Italian moan into the kiss, and opened to allow access to the other nation.

After a minute they broke apart panting slightly looking into the others eyes. "Romano no matter what. I would always want you and no one else, and never think otherwise." he said with truthful eyes. Romano blushed and looked away unable to form words. Spain steeped forward and grabbed Romano in a hug again and whispered in his ear "Te amo, Lovino" those two words sent chills down his spine, Romano hugged back to the other.

"t-ti amo, Antonio" he mumbled tightening his grip a little more at the words. Spain pulled back with a huge smile on his face looking towards Romano. The other just looked at him with a little scowl and a blush still obvious on his face. Spain quickly pressed a quick kiss on his lips and started turning back to the house.

"you want to go back to the house and play with the others?" he asked turning to look over his shoulder. Romano huffed and nodded. The Spanish speaking nation beamed at that and grabbed his hand and started leading them back to the house.

When the two got back into the house all eyes turned to them with knowing eyes. "so you two had fun oui, could I join next time honhonhon~ France said with a cocky smirk. It took the two a second to relies what he was talking about and then Romano face lit up scarlet.

"fucking sick bastard, you were watching us!" Romano said with a murderous glare. If only looks could kill.

France raised his hands in mock surround with the smirk never leaving his face. "now I didn't say that I was the only one watching, the others were watching to, and I might add that they seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was including, Germany surprisingly." all Spain and Romano could do was stare with their mouths open shocked at how they all knew. I mean even Germany watched! What the hell was the world coming to!

Romano then glared at the entire room with murder on his mind. "I CANT BELIEVE THIS, EVEN THE DAMN POTATO BASTARD SAW! SPAIN I HATE YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE BETTER PERCAUTIONS! The Italian fumed at the Spanish speaking nation.

"I-I thought I did Roma, they shouldn't have been able to see us!" Spain said trying to defend himself.

"yeah we wouldn't have been able to see you if the awesome me wouldn't have given these guys the idea of following you!" Prussia said with a triumphant smirk.

"oui, he's right it wasn't our dear friends fault that you two were caught almost making it to third base." the French man said with a amused look. Romano by now was absolutely furious not only had they spied on them but now they were mocking them!

"you sick perverted bastards! You better keep one eye fucking open at night!" the southern nation of Italy growled.

"ve~ can we stop fighting why can't we all just be friends! And really fratello were all really happy for you and Spain! Were not mocking you, honest!" Italy said trying to calm everyone down. It seemed to be working because Romano's face was getting ride of the red that stuck on his checks.

"fine, but if any of you bastards spy on me again I swear I will ripe off your-" before he could finish his sentence Spain spoke up. "Roma language, there's no need for all that!" Spain said, Romano just glared at him for a second then mumbled something about perverted bastards and didn't say anything else.

"well are we going to continue with the game, because I think its my turn si? Spain said hoping that they would be going on with the game so he could have his own turn. The other nations perked up and nodded wanting to continue on with the game.

"s-speaking about the game, Prussia you said awesome so you lost your dare." Canada said making the Prussian look up in shock at what he just said as if the world was ending.

"n-no way I totally didn't lose the dare. I mean it had to have been more then 30 minutes by the time I said it!" he said trying to save his butt from his brothers ruthless training, but the Canadian wasn't budging.

"a-actually you only had about 3 minutes left because you had your dare at about 7:13, and you said it at 7:40. So actually you did lose." the blonde said making the Prussia drop to the floor dramatically.

"no way birdie this isn't fair! Aw fuck I was so fucking close! The awesome me can't believe this! This is so un-awesome, I swear!" the albino huffed crossing his arms. The Canadian looked a little taken back after seeing how made he made his friend. He cast his eyes downward not wanting to look at the other.

Prussia took notice of this however and then went over to the other nation. "h-hey birdie don't be like that. I didn't mean to go all off like that, and it wasn't at you I swear." he said franticly trying to cheer up the other. Canada looked up and smiled a little at how the red eyed nation was trying to cheer him up. This brought a smile to Prussia's face to and brought Canada in for a hug earning a eep in surprise.

"does this mean you forgive the awesome me?" Prussia said with hope in his voice. The Canadian chuckled and pulled away a nodded his head. "great! But anyways the awesome me can totally handle the un-awesome training of my brother for sure!" he said with new found determination.

Germany just rolled his eyes at his brother. "brother my training is not that bad. You just like to sit on your ass all day, even Italy does that and he still does my training almost everyday." he said with a huff.

"yeah because you make him! And I do not just sit on my ass all day I get up all the time! Like when I have to go to the bathroom and fix food, isn't that enough." Prussia said with a offended tone.

"no it isn't close to enough." Germany said with a sigh. Sometimes he cant see how they are related at times.

"oui oui, we know that Germanys training is harsh as fuck, and Prussia is lazy, now can we get on with the game." France said, earning a offended hey from both said nations.

"si I would like to move on as well." Spain agreed. Earning a huff from the two but then they nodded in agreement.

"I go next correct?" the green eyed nation asked the others. Earning a node from the others Spain jumped for joy while his smile widened. "yay, Prussia my friend truth or dare?"

"the awesome me picks dare!" he practically yelled with excitement from me being called.

"fusososos I have the perfect thing! I dare you to call Japan and say that you are a person taking a national survey on average penis length and you need his size." he said with a childlike smile on his face.

"oh man you want me to do that to Japan that would be rich! He'll totally be embarrassed. Fusosos awesome!" Prussia said getting out his phone from his pocket beginning to dial the Japanese mans number.

"Oh gott I feel bad for Japan now." Germany said with a sympathetically look. Prussia put his phone on speaker for all of them could hear the conversation that was about to happen. After a couple rings Japan finally picked up the phone.

"hai, this is Japan." he said with his usual formal voice.

"uh yes we are taking a very important national survey on the average penis size and we will need your size to be able to complete this survey. Would you please assist us." Prussia said in a fake voice. It took all he could to not crack up on the spot, this was just to hilarious!

"w-what I don't r-really need to answer this do I? This is just to inappropriate." he said with a pleading voice, but Prussia wasn't going to give up.

"sorry this is absolutely necessary for if you don't the whole world could fall to disaster! You don't want that to happen do you!" the other nations rolled their eyes at Prussia lame excuse to get the others size. To their surprise it worked.

"I didn't know it was this serious! So… I just need to give you my size right?" he asked

"yes yes that's all we need"

"a-alright its…" everyones eyes grew wide at the size of the Japanese mans size. There's no way he could be that long!

"uh t-thank you for your participation" Prussia said and quickly hung up the phone with a sigh before the other nation could respond. "my gott he did not just say that did he, there's no way!" everyone else nodded at Prussia's question still a little stunned at the size. And yet they all can't help but be a little jealous of him. They remained speechless for another minute.

"so its my turn to pick someone right?" Prussia asked the others and they all nodded. The door suddenly opened and there stood in the door way was America at the door with a certain brit in his arms bridal style, what was shocking was the brit was not fighting at all in the Americans arms. He was actually leaning his head on the Americans shoulder, with a small smile gracing his face that no one has saw in awhile on the grumpy nation.

"hey guys the awesome hero is back! What did we miss?"

**A/n: I hope you liked the new chapter (I thought it wasn't that good but as long as you guys liked it XD) you guys got spamano so that's good right? I don't have that much to say here so rate and review I guess :D they make me smile with joy and happiness all day! And yay Artie and Alfie are back I really missed writing with them, they are my favorite pairing cant you tell? **

**I still have the poll up on my profile so go vote for what you want to see me write next. Please? ;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hey all I finally got the new chapter up! There's a little fluff in here for you all so I hope you enjoy! Oh and the poll on my profile is still up and there's a tie for two of them so go vote! Ok enjoy now. XD**

"hey guys the awesome hero is back! What did we miss?" America said with a giant grin on his face with the brit still in his arms like it was not unusual. France raised a brow upon seeing the two enter the house in that position.

"well England I didn't know you guys had such a relationship that you let him carry you like that, bridal style no less. " France said with a smirk, earning a glare from the brit, the comment going right over the Americans head.

"s-shut up frog, no one needs your comments" England stuttered crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"so seeing how your letting him hold you like that, I guess you guys made up. Well tell me what happened, give me all the details. What exactly took you two so long to get back?" the French man said with a knowing look on his face. His little comment earning a blush from both of the nations still at the door.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, we didn't do anything…" the green eyed nation said, looking to America to get him to say something. America looked back down at the nation in his arms. Seeming to catch on, he looked back to France with a slight smile.

"y-yeah France, I don't know what your talking about either. I'm just holding him like this because he, uh sprained his ankle…yeah and I was just being a hero and carrying him back." he said with a smile walking over to his living room and carefully setting England down beside France, then taking a spot by him on his other side.

"oh really, I thought that something else happened. Oh well if nothing is really happening I guess you don't mind if I have him then non? Or if I did this…" he said and before anyone could say anything he put his hand on England's thigh and slowly started heading up, earning a shiver of disgust to head up the brits spine.

America quickly grabbed his hand glaring at the other man. "don't. ever. Do. That. AGAIN!" America growled out still looking at him with a murderous look, causing the man to rethink his plan. Everyone in the room went silent at the exchange, no one has ever seen America this pissed off before.

"Oui oui, I get it you can let go of me now" France said with a pout on his face. With one more glare he finally released the French man, said man letting out a sigh of relief. "geez America all I did was touch him, I didn't even get to the fun part yet…" America turned back to him glaring still.

"keep it in your pants Francis if you know what's good for you. If you even think about touching him again like that I swear I'll castrate you." he growled out making France back up a little.

"alright alright, don't have to get all sensitive." he said with a sigh, glancing back at the two. Quickly a smirk came to his face and he started dragging Prussia out of the room. "well be back mes amis I need to talk about something with my dear friend for a second." he said quickly retreating to the kitchen with a refusing Prussian.

"what was that about" England said who was still blushing from the earlier exchange from America and France.

"who cares, as long as he's not near you." America said forcing England to sit on his lap nuzzling into the crook of England's neck, causing the brit to blush more, and struggling half-heartedly.

"git" he said and stop struggling seeing as he was not going to get out of this. With a sigh he looked down at his America with a small smile and started running his hand through the younger nations hair, earning the eyes of the other nations. "w-well you stop staring, d-don't you know its not very polite!" he snapped at the others with more heat rising to his face. the other nations looked away quickly, though a chuckle resounded from the man snuggling up to him.

"what's wrong iggy, embarrassed?" America said looking back up at his brit in his arms, earning a hit from the smaller man though not hard enough to hurt the super power. Earning yet another chuckle.

"oh s-shut up, you wanker" he said with huff though he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips a moment later.

"hey why the hell did you drag me all the way into the kitchen for? couldn't you go by yourself to get some of your funky cheese and wine to eat." Prussia whined at his friend with a annoyed look. Though the look from Prussia did nothing to waver the smirk that had played onto France's face.

"ah mon ami, I did not come in here to get a snack. I just got a great idea for our little brit and American and I need your help." he said with a evil glint in his eyes. Prussia just stared at him for a second before sighing, not seeing any way out of this.

"oh really and what idea is this, and if the awesome me approves I might, MIGHT, help you. If I deem it awesome enough." he said still eyeing his friend carefully.

"ah I'm so glad you asked, try not to be swiped away by this amazing plan of mine." France said leaning closer to whisper his plan to Prussia.

After about ten minutes of waiting Prussia and France finally reappeared into the living room trying and failing to hide the smirks they had on their faces, causing the nations to look at them with questioning eyes.

"hey the awesome me is back sorry I had to leave, you know how this frenchy just loves his cheese, he couldn't control himself, so did we miss anything.?" he asked looking at the others in the room. With the others rolling their eyes and just plain ignoring him as their answer, though the Prussian continued. "fine don't answer me, but we are going back to the game we stopped due to the little interruption of the new love birds over there." he said pointing to the accusing nations.

England glared back at the pointing albino with a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "w-we are not love birds thank you very much." he said cursing himself for stumbling over his words.

"well you could have fooled me by the positions your in right now." Prussia said rolling his eyes in the process. The brit opened his mouth about to speak but was cut off by Prussia. "so like I said I want to get back to the game for I could take my turn that was rudely interrupted by the _hero _over there." said hero looked up upon hearing him come into the conversation.

"wait you guys were still playing the game? Ha I told you the game would totally be kick ass!" he said with a triumphant smile on his face and a fist pump in the air. England, still in his arms, couldn't help roll his eyes at his Americans eagerness.

"whatever you say, so were still playing that god forsaken game?" England sighed with slight hopelessness in his voice.

"hell yeah were still playing, and its my turn! So England truth or dare?" Prussia said with his smirk returning to his face remembering the plan that France had let him in on.

England looked over to him with a annoyed look of being called so early after returning. "dare." he said with a sigh, there was no way he was going to say truth. Knowing them they would ask about what had happened when they left, and he did NOT want to tell the others about that amazing kiss that he and America had shared. Though with the smirk on the Prussians face increasing in size he began to rethink his plan.

"alright then tell me England, do you still have that old pirate outfit you use to wear in your pirate days?" England was not liking were this was going but couldn't help himself from asking the obvious question, almost everyone was most likely thinking.

"yes, and what the hell does this have anything to do with my my dare?" he asked with a confused look though held slight irritation.

"well since you asked, I dare you to dress up in your old outfit for the rest of the night." Prussia said with his smirk never leaving his face.

"what, you do realize that my outfit is back at my house. So even if that was my dare, I'm sorry to say that I can't not fulfill your dare, sorry." England said thinking that he got out of the dare the Prussian had suggested. To tell you the truth England was not wanting to put back on his old wardrobe from his past, in front everyone no less. Though his hopes were crushed by a certain French men.

"ah no worry mon ami, I have an old pirate outfit that looked very similar to yours! Its just right in my car outside I'll go fetch it for you so you can do your dare!" he said quickly going to the door to retrieve the outfit. England just sat there wondering why the hell the French bastard brought pirate clothes in the first place.

After about two minutes the blonde returned with the clothes in hand. "here we are mon ami, your new clothes for the night." he said with his ever present smirk.

England just stared at the clothes in his friend/enemies hands before taking them slowly from his grasp. "tell me frog, why the hell do you have a pirate outfit when this is only a random slumber party?" he said with a scowl on his face from having to do his dare after all.

"ah you know me and how I'm always prepared! And anyways I never know when I might need it, who knows tonight might be the night I finally get to have you with a sexy role-play with pirates, just coming prepared." he said with a suggested smirk that was towards the brit. Though before France could do anything else, America griped the Englishman tighter and glared at the other blonde.

"if you even think of coming close to him I swear you'll never think of having sex again when i get through with you..." America growled out with a deadly glare, though it didn't seem to affect the man as much as it did earlier seeing as there was still a smirk on his face.

"alright I wont touch your adorable little England, I'll try and contain myself. And as for you England you still need to go change for that little dare you have not fulfilled yet." he said trying to urge him off to go change. It seemed to work as the brit untangled himself from America's arms and got up to head to the bathroom, but not before turning back to glare the French man and Prussian.

It took a few minutes of waiting until finally England came out all dressed up in the pirate attire. Though immediately after he got out in full view America's jaw immediately dropped upon seeing him. There he stood with the clothes he used to wear back in his old days. He had a white blouse with a few unbuttoned buttons on the top showing off a little of his strong chest. He wore tight black pants, that America noted, hugged onto him nicely. Draped over his shoulders was the regular red coat that reached a little past his hips, with gold trimmings following down the coat. he also had black boots that reached up to his nees. And to finish it all of he wore a pirate hat with a feather atop of it. America couldn't stop himself from staring at him from this new change in clothes, he'll have to remember to thank Prussia later.

Though he stared a little to long as the brit finally snapped at him. "and what the bloody hell do you think your staring at?" he snapped at the American, though the blush on his face betrayed the look of anger that he wanted to have. America finally turned away to look at the ground as England huffed and made his way back to the others side, while crossing his arms.

"now England you look quite stunning in that new outfit, I think America thinks so to, seeming as he started drooling once you came out from the back. Honhonhon." France said, earning a blush from the two blonde nations.

"oh just go blow somebody frog, I don't need your fucking input!" England growled out at him, though he got a smirk from the other.

"oh ho is that my dare? Though aren't you supposed to ask me truth or dare first though, but I'll be happy to oblige." he said with his smirk never fading as well as England's glare.

"oh you wish, I wouldn't put someone in that horrible position though, nobody deserves that. Now if we could get back to this accursed game I would like to get my turn over and done with. And for god sake America would you please stop staring at me!" he turned to America and gave a small glare to the blonde nation though he couldn't hide the blush slowly coming to his face. America turned away quickly turning his gaze back to the floor, his own blush coming to his cheeks.

"a-alright well, Canada truth or dare?" he asked trying to change everyone's attention away from him. Canada looked away from his polar bear to look back to the others. "uh, truth?" he said with uncertainty in his voice.

"do you have a crush on any of the other nations in this room right now?" England asked not being able to think of anything else to ask. His question however earned a blush from the Canadian.

"uh, um yeah I-I do…" he said his voice wavering slightly at the embarrassing question. Prussia and France immediately perked up at his response to the question.

"ah Canada I knew you would finally come to your senses and fall in love with me!" France said putting an arm around Canada though this angered Prussia and was soon by Canada's side.

"and what possibly makes you think he's in love with you! Its obvious he loves the awesome me!"

"oh really I couldn't tell, I mean who wouldn't fall in love with a Prussian who just thinks of himself. Canada would just love that."

"right, he would rather have a horny French bastard whose slept with anything that moves. If I was him I would be to afraid to get aids from just being around you. Yeah that so much better then being with the awesome me!" Prussia yelled out to France with angry eyes.

"why you obnoxious albino bastard!"

"smelly fucking wine jackass!" before anyone knew it they were down on the floor fighting over the stunned Canadian, who just watching this all play out. After what seemed like hours the two finally stopped both out of breath glaring at each other.

"this isn't over frenchy, Canada's still in love with me." Prussia said with a glare finally turning away and heading back towards Canada putting a arm around him with a sigh.

"keep telling yourself that, but all can't resist me forever! Honhonhon.":

"see now that's what I'm talking about! All you think about is how to get people in bed with you and not how they feel! You don't deserve him!" he said with a growl towards France earning a glare from the other.

With a simple 'humph' France sat back down though not by Canada and Prussia this time but on the other side.

"c-can we take a little break, I-I just want to go get some fresh air for awhile" Canada said quickly standing up and heading toward the door not waiting for a answer. All the nations just sat there looking at the door until Germany finally stood up bringing Italy along with him

"I think a break is a great idea. We'll be back at about thirty minutes, come on Italia." with that said, the two left out the door. Considering the game wasn't going to go anywhere soon they all left going there own way for awhile.

**A/n: ah it seemed like I have been working on this chapter for forever but I finally got it done. So in the next chapter, they aren't going to be playing the game for awhile, but I'll still try to make it entertaining! Thanks to all that's fav/reviewed/followed this chapter I really am gratefully to you all! Oh and thanks to all who have voted so far as well, though the poll is still up on my profile so go vote Kay, there's a tie on two of them so if you don't vote I'm just going to pick one of the two. XD till next chapter! (hopefully that will be soon.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: hey everyone I'm so sorry this took so long, I'll try and update faster next time ^.^; I relized something a while ago, this story has a lot of drama in it! I mean almost every chapter has drama in it including this one XD weird that I just noticed.**

**Anyways is anyone else going to OMGcon in Paducah this summer, cause I am, maybe I'll see some of you? Well anyways I'll just get on to the story, I hope you all enjoy! **

Walking down the street Canada had some serious thinking to do, it seemed like all his life no one has noticed him except occasionally for America but that was about it. Never in his life would he think that his crush would actually pay attention to him. With a sigh he turned the corner and started walking towards the harbor sitting on a bench nearby.

It was about eight at night and the sun went down a while ago, so he was just staring off at the sea for a while until he heard rustling behind him. He turned around to see who it was and was surprised to see a certain albino with red eyes walking towards him.

"Ah I thought I would find you here birdie" he said with a smirk sitting next to the pancake loving nation. Canada was still shocked to see him, so he just continued to stare wide eyed at the other. "So what are you doing here all by yourself? You left quite suddenly." He said with his voice laced with a little concern.

Canada can't even believe what's happening to him right now! Prussia actually came to check up on him, to make sure he was okay! '_Was what he said back at the house true about him…liking me? No it can't be, I mean he's never really noticed me before so why should he care now?'_

"Birdie?"

"Oh uh sorry I was just thinking about something, but anyways I'm fine you didn't have to worry yourself…" he said with a timid smile, and looked back to the water.

"Oh? Well that's good, and plus I so had to worry, the awesome me couldn't just let my little birdie be sad now can I?" Prussia said with smile gracing his features.

Canada didn't say anything to that because he was a little shocked. '_Did he just say MY little birdie? I know he said it before, but I thought that was just a slip of the tongue…' _Canada looked back over to Prussia and was shocked yet again to see him staring at him intently.

"W-what?"

"Are you sure you're okay you look out of it. You just kind of keep staring into space." He said with a frown still looking at Canada.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine no need to worry" he said with a nervous chuckle glancing away from the Prussian.

"If you say so, you know you can tell the awesome me anything right? I'm all ears if you need someone to talk to." He said with serious in his voice but still had a smile on his face nonetheless.

"r-right…thanks." He said with a little smile coming to his face.

"Any time, by the way can I ask you what you were thinking so intently about?" he asked with curiosity evident in his voice.

"o-oh nothing really specific, all sorts of things…" he said trailing off into thought again about why Prussia suddenly was showing interest in him tonight.

"Things like…? He asked tilting his head a bit to see the Canadians face causing the other to blush a bit.

"Just about s-some of the things that happened at the party and how everyone was acting so insane about the game, and all the dares and-"

"About what happened between me and Francis?" Prussia said hitting it right on the nail. He looked at him expectantly waiting for any sign that he guessed right and sure enough he started to blush and turn away again.

"I thought that's why you wanted to get out of that house so suddenly…you know…what I said back there was the truth right? I really do…care about you birdie." Prussia said inching a little closer to him, trying to get a response out of the other nation beside him.

"But what I can't get is why. I mean you never liked me before, why tonight all of a sudden?" Canada asked him with sadness in his words turning back to the other.

"That is so not true! I mean yeah I never really showed it before tonight but I have cared for you for a while actually…" he said with honesty in his voice

"But why, no one even notices me, and plus you don't know much about me…I don't get what makes me so special." Canada said turning back away with a frown. All he said he thought was true, he thought people just didn't like him in any way and that he was nothing. No one has really noticed him, or talked to him much, not even America talks to him that much. And now all of a sudden his long life crush was actually admitting that he cared about him to. It just seemed too good to be true, I mean he never noticed him before so why now?

"Now wait just a minute, are you actually saying that you're not special? What that you're nothing, because you are from the truth birdie! Your amazing if I say so myself."

"Why are you saying all of this now? I mean you never noticed me before like everyone else! I am nothing compared to the other countries." He said with a stern voice looking Prussia straight in the eyes never wavering.

Prussia immediately stood up and looked down at the other with anger evident in his eyes. "Now how could you say that!? So what you think you're nothing? That you have nothing to offer to the world? Well you're wrong, you are just as important as any other country out there. You should give yourself more credit than that! Your country is better than a whole bunch of those other nations out there!" Prussia was all but yelling at the other now, anger laced in his voice.

"Well I sure don't feel very great like your making me out to be. And what do you know, you don't know me just like everyone else…so just leave me alone already…" the blonde said turning his head away tears threating to come out.

Prussia face softened a bit at the look he saw from the other on the bench. He looked so sad, so broke down it broke his heart to see his face twisted up in sadness. He gently kneeled down so he could look him back in the face before speaking again.

"I know a lot about you actually; let's see where should I start? For one you are always smiling in meetings even though you have all this pain built up inside, and that is one of the many things I admire about you, no matter when you were broke down you always got back up. Second I know you love pancakes and syrup almost as much as you love your bear which I know his name his kumajiro. I also know you to always forget each other's names." He said that with a small chuckle at how ironic that sentence was. The other nation didn't say anything to the Prussian's words but just stared wide eyed at him with shock.

"You know, it always pissed me off how even your own pet forgot you" he chuckled a bit still looking straight at him.

"h-how do you know all of this stuff about me anyways, you never hanged out with me before?" he asked with his eyes still wide staring at the Prussian.

"don't get me wrong I'm not a stalker or anything, it's just I pay attention to you when you're at the meetings even if no one else is…and you know I notice things like that." He said with a half smile.

"Hmmm that sounds like a stalker to me. But if you always paid attention to me why didn't you ever come up and talk to me?" Prussia's eyes widened a little at the question with a blush starting to dust his cheeks.

"W-well I guess it's because I was too shy? I don't know, I mean I tried before, but chickened out at the last minute." He said finally turning his gaze away from the other nation suddenly too embarrassed to look at him straight in the eyes. They both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Prussia finally broke it.

"You know I don't know why I was so afraid to talk to you back then; I mean I'm too awesome for that you know." He said turning back to the other. Canada couldn't help but chuckle at how the other was acting; or maybe from all the glee he was feeling right now. The one person that he always wanted to talk to was finally there with him, and actually noticing him.

"Prussia…thanks for coming to talk to me." The maple loving nation said with a blush coming to his cheeks in the process.

"Anytime birdie, now you're not going to think your nothing again are you?" he looked at him and shoved him playfully but you can still hear the serious in his voice.

"To tell you the truth there will probably be times that I can't help but feel that way…but I guess I can try?" he looked back up to Prussia in time to see his smile widening and before he knew it he was being embraced by the Prussian. He squeaked a little at the shock of suddenly being held but didn't pull away.

"That's good to hear, I hate seeing you in pain. But there's still one question that I really want to ask you." He said releasing Canada to look him into the eyes. After a moment's hesitation he finally asked. "Am I the one you like from the truth question you answered?" Canada's eyes widened not really expecting the straight forward question.

"w-why are you asking this all of a sudden?" he said trying to avoid the question as long as possible.

"I already told you that I care about you, and I want to know if you return the feelings or not. So birdie please tell me, am I the person of your affection?" he asked with hopeful red eyes, scooting just a smidge closer to the blonde.

"W-well I guess i-I care a-about you. That is to s-say that I wouldn't mind hanging out and stuff." Canada took a deep breath and finally gained the courage to say "y-yes Prussia I-I was talking about you when I answered the truth question." Prussia's eyes widened at the confession and suddenly jumped up.

"Aw hell yes I so knew it, eat that France!" He screamed at the top of his lungs startling the small Canadian in the process, but he couldn't help but smile at how the Prussian seemed to get so excited over him. "So does this mean we can date now? Cause that would really be awesome!" Prussian asked sitting back beside the Canadian putting his arm around him.

"W-well if you want to I w-wouldn't mind it." He said, his face looking more like a tomato by the second.

"Yes! Thanks birdie I won't let you down I will be the most awesome boyfriend you have ever had just you wait!" he said embracing the smaller nation again, earning a small squeak of surprise again. After a second of getting over his surprise he hugged him back timidly. After a few seconds they separated with a smile on both their faces.

"So birdie how about you and I go on a small date before returning to your brother's house?" the red eyed nation asked.

"I guess we could if you want to…what do you have in mind?" he asked shyly.

"We could go grab something to eat because your brother never feed us back at the house and I'm starving."

"O-okay that sounds good"

"we could go get some pancakes, because _I_ know how much you love them!" he said with a triumphant smirk on his face, causing Canada to laugh just a bit on how much Prussia was proud of knowing about him.

"Right because you stalked me." He pointed out with a small smirk playing at his face. He received a playful shove after that comment and they both started walking down the street.

**A/n: I am sorry about making you wait so long for this but at least I updated again, better late than never I guess. But guess what? Were finally out for summer isn't that wonderful! Now I can write more and give you more chappys. And sorry about the lame chapter I gave you all but I'll try and make the others better I swear! And my polls still up so go vote for you can have another one of my stories! there's a tie again so go break it for me please.**

**And I need your guys help, I know some of you guys asked for gerita but I just don't know what to write , if you guys could leave me a review or PM me any ideas that would be really helpful. And if you want to see some other paring next chapter tell me and I'll try to fit them in.**

**Thanks to ****otaku0001****, ****weirdgiel99****, ****littlesnowdog****, and ****hush a deathful lullaby**** for their wonderful reviews for my last chapter!**

**Till next time. I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: it took me less then a month to put this one up XD I'm sorry for making you all wait that long for me to put up the last ones! I have some gerita for you all! that's something right? Hope you all enjoy!**

"Ve Germany were are we going to go? Oh, can we go get pasta, I love pasta!" Italy said, getting over excited once again about his precious pasta. Though some may find this annoying, the German beside him finds enduring. Smiling back at the little Italian beside him he began to answer.

"Whatever you would like Feli." Italy let out another happy ve before latching himself onto the German mans arm. After the two left the party they have been walking trying to get away from the other hectic nations.

"Oh, I know a perfect place we could go to eat! Big brother France shown it to me, its over this way!" Italy started to drag Germany to the place he has mentioned a few seconds ago. Germany grimaced a bit from mentioning France, even though he would not admit it he really did not want to hear nor speak of the French man. After the little dare he was forced to do only hours ago, he still had _certain_ feelings towards the other man.

"Right, whatever you want" he said with a sigh, thinking about how to get revenge on that (in his words) French bastard. They walked for a while longer until they stood in front of a restaurant. It had flashy walls and columns on the outside, it seemed it could almost touch the sky. Everything seemed to sparkle as they step into the building, one of them going in excitedly, and the other reluctantly.

They walked in a little further until a waiter came up to them with bored eyes on his face. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"We would like a table for two, thank you" Germany said, the waiter giving them a little nod and started to walk off with them following close behind. They walked past a couple tables before someone suddenly jumped up and started to walk towards them.

"ah bonjour mon amis! I never thought I would see anyone else here!" France said with a big smile on his face. Germany took about a second to look at who it was and sighed in annoyance. _great the absolute last person on this damned earth I wanted to see.' _Germany thought as he looked back at the man.

"ve, big brother France its so good to see you! What are you doing here?" he asked tilting his head in slight confusion at seeing the other there.

"Well it is a restaurant, I thought I would get something to eat since that American didn't feed us at all." France stated with a little annoyance in his voice but being gone the next minute when he asked:

"So would you both like to dine with me, its awful lonely at the table over there by myself." he asked with a puppy look coming to his face.

"actually I would rather-"

"we would love to! Right Germany?" Italy asked with a hopeful look on his face. Looking back at the Italian annoyed until he saw the hopeful look that was on his face. Seeing him like that Germany couldn't say anything else but the little 'ok' that escaped his lips.

The French man perked up at their response and started to lead them to his table, telling the waiter that would be all. Once they got situated at the table Germany and Italy on one side and France on the other. They ordered after the waiter came, and when he walked off they started to make small talk.

"So fratello you didn't eat anything yet?" he asked the blonde sitting on the other side.

"no, actually I just got here a second ago! What a coincidence right Germany?" he said turning back to him.

"yeah…" he said with a short sigh afterwards. He was hoping it would just be him and Italy, not with the other annoying blonde.

"Well its nice to have more company to eat with, ve. But I thought you would want to go check up on Canada? I thought you said you like him, he seemed awfully sad when he left…" Italy said with a sad look coming to his face.

"…Well I did try and go check up on him but I saw him with Prussia…they seemed to have worked it out. They were having such a good time I didn't want to interrupt them." France said back to the duo on the other end of the table.

"Its good they made up then, I was a little worried about them. They seemed like they were the ones saddened the most." Italy said with a smile coming to his face at the new information of the other two. Though his smile turned down a little once he thought of something

"ve…are you alright though fratello? You like Canada to right?"

"no, no I'm fine, those two are better when their with each other, I should know I'm the country of love after all. Plus I knew they liked each other I just had to give them a little push!" France said with a smile coming to his face

"Wait so you had that fight with Prussia on purpose? To have him get with Canada?" Germany asked with a little disbelief in his voice.

"Why yes I did, you see even though Prussia was saying that Canada was with in love with him after he answered his truth, he had a kidding tone to it, and Canada wouldn't believe he was really telling the truth. So I thought if I said that I was in love with him as well and Prussia got mad and threatened about me stealing Canada, he would fight back even harder and pursue him more then what he would usually. Though my friendship with Prussia went in a little danger though…but he'll thank me later!" France finished with his long explanation about his plan.

"But what if you were wrong? I mean think about it, if you were the one Canada really liked and not bruder, wouldn't you have hurt not only Prussia but Canada as well since you gave him the wrong idea?" Germany asked him with a questioning gaze.

"Huh, I never really thought about that one…well whatever it all worked out so its ok!" France said, earning a sigh from Germany. _'why is he so sure of himself, cheeky bastard. Thinking he knows everything.' _the German thought with a sigh.

"Well anyway enough about me you two, how are you guys doing?" he asked suggestively to the other two who stared at him with confusion in their eyes.

"ve were ok, but we'll be even better when we get to finally eat pasta!" Italy said not getting exactly what he was talking about.

"Ok maybe I should phrase this another way, Germany who would you pick to be with you in a _certain_ situation, Japan or Italy?" he asked hoping the other would know what he was talking about, but sadly it didn't work out like he wanted…

"its obvious I would chose Japan, he's more reliable and- Italy were are you going?" he cut himself of when Italy suddenly stood up and started walking off towards the doors.

"Oh, I was just going out to get some fresh air ve…I-I'll be right back ok?" he said with a saddened look on his face that made Germany chest hurt just little at the sight. Italy walked out of the door not looking back after that. Germany turned back to France with a confused look on his face. '_well that's weird Italy would usually never leave before his pasta would arrive' _

When Germany looked back into France's face he had a annoyed look on his face.

"Germany, why would you choose Japan, I thought you like Italy!" France said with irritation in his voice, making the other man look at him with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I choose Japan, in a fight, he would be the obvious choose. Of course I like Italy but he's a bit of a pussy when it comes to a fight…" France looked at him confused for a second until he knew were he went wrong.

"no no no, that's not what I meant when I said a _certain _situation! I meant in a romantic situation not a fight! I can't believe this, why are you and Italy so hard headed!" France said in a huff. He turned back to the doors were Italy left about a minute ago. He turned back to see that the German started to get a blush upon his face when he finally took in the information.

"Wait…you meant in like _that_? You don't think Italy got what you were saying did you?" he asked in a worried voice, then he turned back to the doors as well.

"well by the way he suddenly got up and pretty much ran out the door, I would have to say he got it…you really done it Germany, poor Italy; I have to say it would break my heart if my love said he loved someone else."

"whoa whoa wait, Italy loves me? You can't be serious…" Germany said going into thought about the whole situation.

"you have to be kidding me, back at Americas house he even said he loved you! don't tell me your that daft." France said with hopelessness in his voice.

"well yeah but he says he loves and likes a lot of people…"

"yeah but not like the way he loves you! I can't believe I have to spell this out for you. Germany Italy ran out the door because he thought you loved Japan and not him. So right now he's probably running around out there crying his little eyes out. So maybe you should, oh I don't know, go out there and sort all this out, because I sure as hell know you love him to!" he said with desperation in his voice, hoping the other finally got what he was saying. Never before has he had to be this straight forward with anyone.

Germany finally understanding the situation stood up and started practically running towards the door were Italy ran out earlier. Turning back to the French man still at the table and muttering a reluctant 'thank you' he ran out the door to start to look for his little Italian.

"ah I never thought he would get it. Their more hopeless then America and Britain and that's saying something!" France muttered to himself shaking his head slightly, earning a few questioning stares from the others in the place.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Running down the street Germany still had no luck finding the Italian boy that ran off about 20 minutes ago.

"Italy! Italia were are you!" he yelled out causing other people to look confused at him, but the only thing he was worried about was finding Italy, he would make this right if it was the last thing he did. Looking over the area he still couldn't find the other, until he saw a small flicker of brownish red from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look but when he looked he saw Spain and Romano walking down the street, strangely holding hands…shaking off his thoughts he walked over to the pair.

"h-hey Spain Romano have you seen Italy anywhere?" Germany asked desperately. The other two turned around looking at him with confuse stares.

"oh hello Germany, I thought Italy was with you? And why are you out of breath, are you ok?" Spain asked a little worried at the others condition.

"I'm okay, Italy was with me but he ran off and I'm trying to find him. So that's a no then?" he asked sadly looking around again for Italy.

"no we haven't seen my fucking brother. What have you done now you stupid potato bastard?" Romano asked a little angered at the German for just letting his brother wonder off.

"I may of said something to upset him a little, but it wasn't intentional."

"so you hurt my fratello again! Is that all your good at?" Romano asked angered

"I told you, it wasn't intentional! And I do not always hurt him, if anything I'm always protecting him!"

Germany and Romano started to bicker for a few minutes until Spain spoke up. "isn't that Italy over there?"

Turning quickly to were Spain was pointing they saw a small brunette that looked a lot like Italy walking down the street towards the park.

Turning quickly Germany ran towards the other thanking Spain before he left. By the time Germany got close to the other he was already in the almost empty park.

"um Italia, are you alright?" Germany asked earning the others attention. Italy slowly turned around and when he did Germany heart sank. Italy looked horrible, his eyes were red from most likely crying his eyes out like France said he would be doing. He looked so depressed that it hurt just for Germany to look at his precious Italian.

"oh G-Germany what are you doing here?" he said his voice a little horse from crying.

"I came to check up on you, you ran out abruptly back there." he said inching a little closer to the other but Italy took a few steps back when he tried.

"oh of c-course I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, really. Its just what you said caught me a little by surprise that's all…" he said turning away from the other so he wouldn't see the tears starting to fall from his eyes. Even though Italy turned his head Germany could still see the tears slipping down his face.

"Italia…what I said back there…its not what you think. When I said Japan I meant as a partner in war, not what France was talking about." Italy turned back to Germany with hope in his eyes.

"r-really so you didn't mean you love Japan?" he asked hopeful.

"no I don't feel that way towards Japan. I choose him because his more reliable in a fight, you would have just stayed on the side lines probably eating pasta." after those few words Italy immediately perked up and started bouncing for joy.

"ve, I thought you like Japan more then me!" Italy jumped into Germany arms quickly attaching himself to him.

"Italy I may prefer Japan in a fight, but when it comes to what France was talking about…I would always choose…you" Germany said looking down at the Italian whose eyes have gotten wide from the confession.

Before Germany knew what happened Italy reached up and brushed their lips together. Germany eyes widened at the touch but quickly relaxed into the touch and his eyes fluttered closed leaning into the kiss. They pulled away both with a smile on their face.

"so does this mean I get to be with Germany!" Italy asked excitedly jumping a little up and down in excitement.

Germany blushed a little at the straight forward question but nodded nonetheless. "ja I would like that."

"yay! I get to be with Germany now!" Italy started to ran around a little in excitement. Germany couldn't help but feel touched about how Italy looked all excited to just be with him. Germany also couldn't help himself when he walked over and pulled Italy into another kiss but one that was more passionate then the last.

"and I'm happy I get to be with you Italia." Germany said pulling him into yet another kiss.

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^

"Britain I'm bored." America said with a pout on his face. After everyone left America and Britain decided to stay behind. Britain because he wanted to relax, America because he just wanted to do _things _with Britain, after all he was still wearing that damn pirate outfit and he looked to damn sexy to _not_ do anything with him.

"well go and do something to occupy your time then, I'm trying to read you git." he said in a huff, though he didn't see the mischievous look that came to the Americans face. Slowly he crept up behind Britain and snaked his arms around the Englishman.

"I know something we both can do to occupy our time, and it's a hell of a lot better than reading a book" America whispered into Britain's ear causing a shiver to run down his spin. Taking this as a good sign he started to kiss down his neck nipping ever so often.

"A-America…I don't want to do this right now…" he said half heartedly but not pushing him away.

"you say no but is that really what you want?" he asked seductively his hands starting to trail southward.

"can't someone just walk in…I'd rather not do this when you expect others to show up soon…" he said finally pushing the American away earning a huff from the other.

"fine…but this isn't over iggy!" he said walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get a drink do you want anything?" pondering over the question for a second he really needed something to be able to handle the others later.

"do you have any rum or scotch?"

"…do you really think you should be drinking? I mean we both know how you get when you-"

"I well be just fine thank you, so do you?" America thought about this for a second he then sighed and went to go get the drinks, oh this is going to be interesting…

**a/n: were going to have drunk England next chapter and I think were going to get back to the game next chapter to, so there's something to look forward to! :D a couple lovely people went to go vote for my poll and I would like to thank the ones who have voted, but even though some more voted it became a tie AGAIN! So if you all could go vote and help the voting a long that would be great! XD**

**I would like to thank yaoiprincess101 and Insane Anime Fan 101 for reviewing last chapter. and I would love to thank yaoiprincess101 for helping me come up for the plot for this chapter. without her my chapter probably would of sucked XD **

**well remember to go vote! until next time hasta la pasta~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: I am soooooo sorry I have took so long for this, I feel awful! D: but at last I finally got this done though. You see I started a new story like two months ago, and I wanted to start on that one for a few chapters. But after I got that story started I got major writers block and just didn't feel like writing thinking I was horrible, and blah blah blah. I know you all have probably heard all this before, and it's really no excuse, so once again I'm sorry.**

**On another note this will be the last chapter, I didn't seriously think it would end like this but I had to end it somewhere. I kept thinking it wasn't going to get anywhere after this so I just decided to finish this since it wasn't a major story I wanted to write. But on a good note (or maybe not considering your favorite pairings) it has a lot of USUK in this chapter so hopefully you'll enjoy that XD.**

"Alfred why is there a floating hamburger above your head?"

"Arthur I already told you that there's nothing there."

"Will you quit lying it's above you! I swear every time I see you there's a hamburger somewh-oh great now your head is the hamburger! You've eaten so much you are turning into one now, I guess it is what they say, you are what you eat." Arthur said starting to crack up with laughter with tears coming to his eyes. Though Alfred, who was on the other side of the Englishman did not find it as hilarious as the former did. I mean come on he didn't eat that many hamburgers! And besides just like spongebob says 'there good for your soul.' (technically he krabby patties were but it meant all the same to America.)

Alfred was having some trouble controlling the brit since he was drunk _once _again. For over ten minutes now the older blond kept sprouting nonsense about there being a burger above him, at first it was freaking hilarious seeing Arthur going crazy from his alcohol, but after about an hour it starts to get a little annoying…

After about another minute Arthur finally calmed down from his fits of laughter with a few giggles now and then. "Are quite done laughing at your allusions now?" Alfred asked with a little hope that they can change the subject away from his supposed hamburger head.

"I told you already, they are NOT allusions! But whatever, your head finally turned back to normal at least. I wouldn't have been able to deal with kissing a hamburger, no matter who is the hamburger." Arthur pointed out taking another sip of his scotch, or at least he was going to until Alfred quickly snatched it away from his hands. The green eyed blond just continued to stare at his opens hands were his scotch use to be not noticing at first that it was gone. After a few seconds it finally sank in that the glass was gone and he looked up at the American across from him with a small glare and a pout on his lips.

"Heeeeey, hand that over you wanker! I wasn't done with that yet!" he said trying to get the glass away from the other blond, but Alfred was having none of that, so he raised it high over his head away from Arthur's reach.

"Now now Artie you don't need anymore of this, you do realize your drunk off your ass right?"

"I am not 'drunk off my ass' thank you very much! We already went over this last time we went out for drinks together. I am the united bloody kingdom, I can hold my liquor better then you any day!" he said defensively still trying to get his beloved drink from his beloved American.

"Artie you should already know your not going to get your drink back. Just sit back down and I'll go get you some water to sober you up, okay?" Alfred said trying to get the other to calm down. Arthur quit fighting for a minute before a suggestive smirk came to his face, making Alfred freeze.

"You know your right, your just to strong with those muscles of yours. Maybe we should use those muscles for better use shall we?" He whispered suggestively in Alfred's ear causing a pleasurable shiver to go down his spine. Arthur slowly trailed his hands down Alfred's torso and stopping right above his pants waistline, causing a small moan to come out of the Americans throat.

"W-wait you mean right now? Shouldn't we go upstai-" Alfred had no time to finish before the others lips were on his own, kissing him forcefully making the other shut up quickly and he started kissing the other back closing his eyes. The Englishman smirked inside the kiss and started to run his tongue along the others bottom lip begging for entrance. Alfred responded quickly opening his mouth letting the other in starting a small battle between the two, which Arthur quickly won.

Arthur quickly broke away from the kiss and set back with a satisfied smirk placed on his lips, as though he had just won something incredible. Alfred stared at him for a second before looking back down at his own hands which were now empty. When he looked back he saw Arthur taking a sip from his glass of scotch he had stolen back from the American.

Alfred stared in disbelief for a few more seconds and then a small pout was soon placed on his face. "Artieeeeee that is so not cool."

Arthur smirked at him again with a lopsided smirk before taking one last swig and finishing off the drink. "If you would have just gave me the bloody drink I wouldn't of had to resort to that kind of trick, but oh well you seemed to enjoy it anyways..."

Alfred stared at him a little longer with his pout still on his lips now not really sure if Arthur was still drunk or not…

"I still think that was a dirty trick. I mean come on who does that! Oh whatever, at least I'm finally out of scotch so you can't drink anymore."

The other blond looked at him with a small pout. "Oh you act like I'm horrible when I'm drunk. I'll have you know I am still a gentleman even when drunk thank you very much." he said with a stern expression, though his statement caused the other nation to burst out with laughter.

"Oh come on Artie, we both know that's a lie" he said in-between fits of laughter. Arthur rolled his eyes at the Americans outburst.

"At least I'm not like that French frog, who would rape a fucking steering wheel when he's drunk thinking it's a woman." he spat with venom. Alfred calmed down after the statement though he couldn't hold a few giggles back.

"Alright, I guess your right…but anyways why don't we go ahead and get you sobered up before the others come back." He said walking over to the other not waiting for a response from the other before picking him up without any warning, causing Arthur's eyes to widen slightly.

"let me down you twat! I can bloody walk myself!" The brit said, though not struggling from the others grasp because he was just to tired to do so, though he would never tell the other that. Somewhere along the way from the living room to the kitchen the Englishman fell asleep in Alfred's arms. He only noticed this when he put the other in one of the kitchens table chairs. Smiling softly Alfred carefully picked him up again and started carrying him up to his room.

After about an hour after Alfred put Arthur to bed there was a knock at the door announcing a persons arrival. Alfred looked away from the show he was watching on the TV and got up to answer the door. When he opened up the door, of all of the people to arrive back first of course it was the Frenchman.

"Ah mon ami, so good to see you again." Francis said with a wink as he came into the others house not waiting for an invitation.

"Why is it your always the first to arrive?" Alfred said tilting his head slightly to the side a little in question glaring a little. (he still wasn't really happy about what happened earlier with him and Artie…)

"Oh no reason….so where is the other love bird Arthur?" he said with a sly smirk.

"Well earlier he got drunk off his ass and passed out like usual." He said ignoring that last comment.

"Ah that does sound like him doesn't it" Francis said with a slight laugh.

"So have you heard from the others? Are they going to come back?" Alfred asked. It was getting very late and he was not sure if the others would even come back with everything that has happened.

"I'm not sure…the only others I talked to was Germany and Italy, and they got into a fight right before they left poor me all alone without any company. Could you even believe how awful they are?" he said over dramatically with a fist clutched to his heart.

Alfred ignored that last comment as well. "What did they get into a fight about?"

"Oh you know, about there sexual tension. You know kinda how like you and Arthur did earlier?" he said with a slight smirk.

"What, Arthur and I don't have-" he was interrupted by a slight humming from his pocket. He looked down for a second at his pocket until he fished out the device making the noise. When he retrieved his cell phone he saw it was a call coming from his boss.

"hello?" a pause "we do? But you never-" another pause "oh well okay I'll make sure to be there then." he said with a sigh and hung up the phone.

"What was all that about Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Well it turns out we have a surprise G8 meeting tomorrow…man and right when I want to have a party! I swear they always want to ruin my plans!" He said pouting at the horrid news he just received.

"What, they haven't told me anything about a meeting."

"He said that he was the first one to be notified, you should be getting a call soon." Right when the blue eyed blond finished his sentence the others phone started to ring.

"Ello? Meeting tomorrow? Alright, I'll get there." he said hanging up his phone. "Well you got that right, looks like I'll have to be leaving sooner then I expected…I wouldn't be expecting anyone to come back now."

"yeah…well I better be getting to bed if we have another boring meeting tomorrow. I'm so going to be exhausted." he whined with a frown.

"You will be fine, you sleep in every meeting anyways when your not the center of attention anyways. Well I must be going now since I need my beauty rest. Farewell Alfred" and with that he turned to the door and let himself out.

"Well I better go tell Artie about the meeting tomorrow then. He'll probably want to get back to his hotel for the meeting tomorrow." Alfred walked up the stairs to his room and opened the door surprised to see the other already awake.

"Hey Artie, I didn't expect you to be up." he said with his ever present smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Artie." Arthur said with an annoyed expression formed on his face.

"Oh come on, you didn't mind when I called you that about two hours ago, you know, when you were to drunk to know what was happening." The blue eyed nation said teasingly causing the older of the two to scowl.

"Oh shut it you twat! Anyways the reason I'm awake is because of my boss. Apparently there's a meeting tomorrow." he said glaring at the phone as though it was the devices fault for awakening him.

"Yeah I know, that's the reason I came up here. I was going to ask if you wanted me to drop you off at your hotel for before it gets to late. And before you ask, my boss was the first to be notified about the meeting so he went ahead and called me."

"Is that so…well I wouldn't mind if you could drop me off at the hotel…"

"Great then if your ready I could go ahead and-"

"A-actually I wouldn't mind to just go get my clothes a-and stayed the night h-here. I-if that's okay with you that is…" Arthur said with a blush already creeping to his face from uttering the words. Alfred looked at him with a shocked expression before smiling sweetly and began to walk over to the other on the bed. Before Arthur had any time to react his head was lift up and his emerald eyes met ocean blue.

"I would love for you to stay with me for the night." he said quickly placing a sweet kiss to his soft lips. When they separated Alfred held out a hand to Arthur. "Now why don't we go ahead and get your clothes and hurry back here." he said with a wink. Arthur hesitated before taking the others hand with a small placed on his face.

"Lets"

"W-well when I was thinking about the meeting today I was so not expecting this." Alfred said with a shocked expression looking around that room at the other nations. As soon as Arthur and Alfred walked into the room the first sight they encountered was the nations from last night cuddled up to the others. Canada with Prussia, Germany with Italy, even Romano and Spain! Usually the dark haired Italian nation would push away the other with curses, but apparently not today.

Getting over the initial shock the two finally walked further into the room to their seats. Once the two got into their chairs they took another look around the room. No matter how many times they looked around the room it didn't change the weirdness of the whole situation.

It seemed no one has noticed they even arrived in the room, that was until the Italian nation snuggled up to Germany finally opened his eyes and looked towards the two. "Ve~ Germany look, America and England finally shown up! Hey guys its so good to see you guys again!" The small nation said with a huge smile on his face.

Germany quickly opened his eyes as soon as the boy that was cuddled up to him made a sudden unexpected movement. "Oh I-I see, since when did you guys get here?" The German speaking male said with a hint of a blush from being caught snuggling up to the other nation.

"We just got here dude…um is there a reason why everyone is snuggled up to each other?" America asked tilting his head slightly to the left in question. This question caused a certain French speaking nation to pipe up to the question directed to Germany.

"Well mon ami, I wouldn't say everyone is with another person. If you haven't noticed moi is without another on his arm. But it seems everyone else that was from your party last night is with someone though." He said looking around the room as if to add emphasis to his statement. Once Francis' statement was out in the air this caused Prussia to come out of his little world with the Canadian in his arms.

"You know, now that you mention it, everyone from the party is hooked up with someone now…except you of course francy pants." Prussia said mockingly with a smirk directed towards the blue eyed nation on the other side of the room, causing said nation to frown further.

"So what does that mean, that America's party some how brought several of us nations together?" Canada asked softly, but some how everyone seemed to hear.

"Then your saying that that American bastardo's party brought others together? That funny, considering the same fucking American couldn't even get his own relationship together…" Romano said causing said American's eyes to widen.

"Hey that is so not true! Iggy and I are so together now, and we couldn't be happier, thank you very much!" America said defensively causing 'iggy' to blush but didn't argue with his statement because he doubted people would take him seriously with a blush and smile on his face.

"Oh so you and England are finally are a couple now, about time. But its to bad that Prussia and I couldn't do our little plan we came up for you two though…" France said with a disappointed frown.

This little statement caused Prussia's eyes to widen remembering there little plan from yesterday. Quickly nudging Canada off of himself and getting up, he quickly rushed over to France.

"Who said we won't still be able to do our little plan…" He whispered in France's ear causing said nation to smile. Nodding Francis dug in his pocket bringing out an Iphone and head phones, and walked over to the two English speaking nations.

"Hey England and America, could you do me a little favor?" He asked, causing the older of the two to glare suspiciously.

"What are you planning frog." England spat with venomous green eyes.

"Why England you hurt my feelings! I just want you and America to listen to something _interesting _I found on youtube. What would be so wrong with that?" He asked with a small pout.

"Knowing you it won't be good, that's reason enough." he said still glaring.

"How about this, if you watch what I have to show you, I won't spread these embarrassing pictures I got of you yesterday at the party. I'll even delete them in front of you." He said with a playful smirk.

"Y-you don't have any pictures, I don't even recall you even taking out a phone…" he said with doubt in his voice. The other blond nation sighed and unlocked his phone scrolling down through his pictures until he found what he needed and showed it to the green eyed nation, causing said eyes to widen.

"O-oh alright, alright! We'll watch your idiotic video! Just delete that thing!" he said with a stronger glare that put all his other glares that day to shame, though he couldn't hide the blush sprouting on his cheeks.

Chuckling with success he deleted the photo and let England watch him. Though he already made copies of said picture yesterday, not that he'll ever know…

"Now what bloody thing do you want us to watch anyway…" England said with a sigh.

"Oh come on iggy it can't be that bad…right?" he asked that last part to the French nation standing in front of them.

"Of course America, I think you'll quite enjoy actually." He said with a cat like grin that made them both regret what was coming already. With that said France started to get his youtube app going and searched up the video. With that all done he handed the phone to the two.

"Now put in the ear buds and listen intently now." He said, a glint coming to his eyes. Doing as they were told they put the buds in and waited for the video to start. Somehow through there conversation with France, the other nations in the room were now listening intently and waiting expectantly.

A minute into the video the two blonds listening to the video started to blush furiously, causing the other nations watching to look confused at the two. After about two minutes into the video the English nations kept looking away from each other seeming to get redder and redder with each second. This went on for about thirty more seconds until America stood up abruptly

"Y-you know I think I f-forgot something important at home…a-and England needs to come and help me go get it. Excuse us!" with that America sat down France's phone and practically dragged England out the door. On there way out some of the nation could of sworn they saw the two nations were a little aroused in there vital regions (If you get my drift ;D)

The rest of the nations in the room just looked shocked at each other before turning to the French nation. "France what did you just have them watch?" Canada asked shocked.

"Oh just a wonderful video I found on the internet…though since those two didn't watch all of the video, it seems I can't keep my promise to England about the picture now. You know only fair right?" France said with an almost evil smirk. "Now I think this meeting is useless since two of the major nations are gone, so with that I bid you all farewell." with that said, he blew a kiss towards everyone in the room and walked out the door.

"_huh, I wouldn't of thought the USUK drama CD would work so well" _France thought with little chuckle coming straight after. "now time to go get some sexy shots of those two for future black mail." he said starting to run down the hallway to make sure he didn't miss a _thing._

_**An:**_** you know, I love the way this chapter turned out XD you guys can totally tell I'm a USUK fan can't you. Thank you all for sticking with me through all of this, I finally finished my first story on FF! I kinda felt this chapter was a little hard to follow when looking back over it, so if any of you have any questions about it I would be happy to answer them.**

**Anyways did you guys see the little spongebob thing I did up there? I thought that would be a fun thing to put in here. It actually kind of happened to me and my friend before. Since I'm American I love hamburgers, but my friend disses them sometimes. (even though I know she loves them, she's American to after all. :D) so one time I brought up spongebob and how they were 'good for your soul' but then she said she has no soul, so yeah…**

**Okay I'll stop talking your ear off now since I bet half of you skip these notes anyways ^^' **

**Thanks again, and check out my other story I was telling you about if you want to. (personally I think its going to be 10x better then this story.)**

**And I still have a poll up on my profile, so go vote please!**

**Adios mi amigos and amigas~ :D**


	10. Authors note (SOPA)

I know this isn't a new chapter, and i'm sorry to be teasing you like this but I just learned some serious news from and if you all love fanfiction or YouTube of any other sites that uses things from TV, songwriters, etc. you need to read this message and spread it all around, now!

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

AGAIN TELL EVERYONE YOU CAN ABOUT THIS FOR WE CAN STOP IT ONCE AGAIN!


End file.
